Memoria
by Crystallina
Summary: En se rendant dans ce café, Draco Malfoy était loin de se douter qu'il y ferait cette rencontre. Mais est-ce que ce jeune homme brun aux yeux verts est bel et bien celui auquel il pense ? Et si oui, pourquoi ce dernier ne semble-t-il pas le reconnaitre ? C'est ce que le Serpentard va tenter de découvrir. Post Poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1

Rating : M

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes). Donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : L'idée de cette fiction m'est venue en écoutant le dernier single d'Indochine « _Memoria_ », d'où le titre de l'histoire. L'ambiance, certaines paroles de la chanson m'ont tout simplement inspiré quelques passages. Au départ, cela devait être un one-shot. Mais l'histoire prenant plus d'ampleur que prévu et ayant pas mal de choses à développer, je compte finalement en faire un three-shot (normalement, trois chapitres devraient me suffire pour tout écrire).

Pour celles et ceux qui attendent la suite de ma fiction « _Submissive Veela_ » : pas d'inquiétude, le prochain chapitre est en cours de rédaction ;)

Je ne reprends pas tous les éléments des sept tomes et, plus particulièrement aucun des tomes 6 et 7.

* * *

**Memoria : Partie 1**

Il marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Bristol. Il était énervé. Pourquoi Mickaël avait-il encore remis ce sujet sur le tapis ? Il savait pourtant très bien comment cette discussion allait se terminer. C'était la même chose à chaque fois. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ce qu'il lui donnait ? Pourquoi donc ses petits-amis en voulaient-ils toujours plus ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient récolté ? Une rupture. Et Mickaël risquait lui aussi de se retrouver bientôt sur la liste de ses ex s'il continuait ainsi.

Il l'avait mis en garde, pourtant. Comme pour tous, il lui avait énoncé ses conditions dès le début de leur relation. Au départ, cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils acceptaient tous sans émettre la moindre objection. Mais plus les mois passaient, plus ils essayaient de le faire changer. S'en suivaient alors des discussions. Elles étaient d'abord relativement calmes avant de devenir de plus en plus houleuses au fil des jours. Jusqu'à la rupture.

En plus, son très certainement futur ex-petit-ami n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir son jour pour lui refaire sa petite crise.

Le jeune homme blond poussa la porte d'un café. Il avait envie d'un verre. Besoin même. Il voulait noyer le flot de ses pensées, tenter de se détendre. Il s'installa à une table en retrait, assez éloignée des autres consommateurs déjà présents. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le dévisage ni que l'on vienne le déranger. La serveuse vint rapidement prendre sa commande et lui apporta quelques minutes plus tard son verre de whisky. Son premier et sûrement pas dernier verre de la soirée.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se saouler mais ce soir, il en avait marre. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il vivait ainsi et il en avait plus qu'assez.

Son patron l'avait sévèrement réprimandé cette après-midi. Encore une fois. Il lui avait signalé que, s'il ne mettait pas plus de bonne volonté dans son travail, il pourrait bientôt chercher un autre emploi. Mais était-ce de sa faute si les clients étaient à ce point pénibles et posaient sans arrêt des questions stupides ? Bon, d'accord, il admettait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû sous-entendre de façon aussi explicite au jeune homme qui lui demandait un renseignement qu'il devait probablement être aveugle pour ne pas voir que l'information se trouvait juste sous ses yeux, sur le présentoir devant lequel il se tenait. Mais il fallait dire qu'à force de répéter continuellement la même chose à longueur de journée, il commençait tout doucement à atteindre les limites de sa patience.

Heureusement, il s'était, difficilement, retenu de répliquer à la remarque de son employeur. Ce job lui était nécessaire. Il avait assez changé d'emplois durant ces cinq dernières années et il ne voyait pas où il pourrait postuler à nouveau.

Il avala d'un trait le reste de sa boisson et fit signe à la serveuse de lui rapporter la même chose. La jeune femme vint alors le resservir.

Il n'avait en effet aucun diplôme, aucune formation à faire valoir. La tâche était donc loin d'être aisée. Mais, même s'il avait eu ses ASPICS, cela n'aurait rien changé. Ceux-ci n'avaient aucune valeur, aucun intérêt en dehors de la Communauté Sorcière. Or, il vivait dorénavant comme un moldu, parmi les moldus.

La fin de la guerre avait eu lieu lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. La dernière bataille opposant les Ténèbres à la Lumière et qui vit la victoire de Harry Potter sur le Lord Noir s'était déroulée durant le mois de mai. Les cours et les examens avaient bien évidemment été annulés. Et il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de passer ses épreuves l'année suivante à cause de la sentence de son procès.

Dès l'annonce de la chute du Mage Noir, son père et lui-même s'étaient en effet retrouvés emprisonnés à Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy portait la Marque des Ténèbres et avait fait partie du Premier Cercle de Mangemorts. Il avait, des années durant, obéi aux ordres du Lord et avait perpétré plusieurs crimes en son nom. Il avait donc été condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur.

Narcissa Malfoy, sa mère, avait quant à elle été tuée par Lord Voldemort. Le jeune homme avait expliqué, lors de son propre procès, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait assassinée parce qu'elle s'était opposée à la volonté du Mage Noir. Elle ne voulait pas que lui-même devienne l'un de ses serviteurs. Elle l'avait protégé et l'avait payé de sa vie.

En ce qui le concernait, son allégeance à l'un ou l'autre camp était relativement floue. Son avant-bras gauche immaculé et le fait qu'il n'avait jamais pris part aux attaques commises par le Lord lui avaient valu sa remise en liberté. Mais il y avait eu des conditions non négociables. Il restait un Malfoy et, même s'il n'avait pas suivi son père, il n'avait pas pu prouver publiquement qu'il avait bel et bien rejoint l'autre camp.

Sa baguette lui avait par conséquent été retirée et tous ses biens lui avaient été confisqués. Il ne pourrait retrouver son statut de sorcier et son patrimoine qu'à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans. Il avait donc encore deux années à attendre et à vivre comme il le faisait pour le moment.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter cette situation. Il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible et pourtant, il se voyait puni de la sorte. Tout simplement à cause de son nom de famille. La pilule avait été dure à avaler. D'ailleurs, elle n'était toujours pas vraiment passée et toute cette rancœur accumulée ressortait ce soir.

Il avait dû rapidement trouver un emploi afin de subvenir à ses besoins. Et cela n'avait pas été facile. Il n'avait jamais travaillé, il ne possédait donc aucune qualification ni expérience dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Il avait donc dû enchaîner les petits boulots. Il avait été serveur, livreur, vendeur, ... Mais il avait du mal à conserver son job plus de quelques mois. Par manque d'intérêt, à cause des horaires, des clients, à cause de son caractère aussi. Cela avait vraiment été dur pour lui au début d'accepter d'être celui qui rendait service aux autres. Cela ne correspondait pas du tout avec l'éducation qui lui avait été donnée. Et, même si durant sa septième année de scolarité, il avait commencé à s'éloigner petit à petit de l'enseignement de son père, il ne s'était jamais attendu à devoir changer radicalement de vie du jour au lendemain.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, côté cœur, ce n'était pas la joie non plus. Il avait eu plusieurs amants/petits-amis mais là aussi, la relation qu'ils établissaient ne dépassait jamais les quelques mois. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas amoureux d'eux, tout simplement. Lui, ça ne le gênait pas. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'éprouver de profonds sentiments vis-à-vis de la personne qui partageait son lit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour eux. Ses partenaires, au bout d'un temps variable dépendant de leur caractère, en avaient marre de voir que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Et cela se terminait toujours de la même façon. Des disputes suivies immanquablement d'une rupture définitive. Et une de ces disputes venait d'avoir lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Mickaël avait quitté son appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui. La rupture était proche.

Déjà passablement énervé par sa semaine de travail qui ne s'était pas achevée de la meilleure des façons, cette altercation avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il avait quitté son studio à son tour et était sorti marcher afin d'essayer de se calmer. Et il avait finalement atterri dans ce bar.

Il porta à nouveau son verre à sa bouche. Il ne savait pas le quantième c'était. Il avait perdu le compte, plongé dans ses pensées moroses. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que le liquide ambré qu'il ingurgitait commençait vraiment à faire son effet. S'il ne voulait pas finir complètement saoul, il allait devoir arrêter sa consommation pour ce soir.

Il reposa le verre, maintenant vide, sur la table et se leva pour aller régler sa note. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir et percuta ainsi une personne sortant des toilettes. L'alcool circulant dans son sang ne lui permit pas de conserver son équilibre et il atterrit par terre, sur ses fesses. Une main apparut alors dans son champ de vision pour l'aider à se relever et il l'accepta. Une fois debout, il porta enfin son regard sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Son vis-à-vis lui parlait visiblement. Il voyait effectivement bien ses lèvres bouger mais il n'entendait rien. Il était bien trop abasourdi.

Quand il parvint enfin à se reprendre, il ne put prononcer qu'un seul mot :

« Harry ? »

* * *

Draco Malfoy se réveilla le samedi matin avec une gueule de bois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus bu autant. Mais hier soir, il en avait ressenti la nécessité.

Il se redressa lentement dans son lit, maugréant sur l'absence de potions Anti-Gueule de Bois dans son armoire à pharmacie. Il allait devoir se contenter de simples cachets moldus qui ne faisaient pas effet aussi rapidement que le remède sorcier.

Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de ses couvertures enroulées autour de ses jambes – même fin juin, les températures restaient fraiches la nuit en Angleterre – et se dirigea à pas lents vers la salle de bain. Heureusement, la distance séparant celle-ci de sa chambre n'était pas grande. En fait, aucune des pièces composant son petit appartement n'était très éloignée des autres. Il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de se payer quelque chose de plus grand. Il prit un comprimé qu'il laissa se dissoudre dans un verre d'eau. Après avoir avalé le breuvage en grimaçant – certes, le goût n'était pas aussi infect que celui de la potion mais ce n'était pas du petit lait non plus –, il ôta son t-shirt et son boxer et entra sous la douche.

L'eau tiède tombant sur son visage associée au médicament lui permirent de se réveiller complètement. Une fois habillé, il alla se préparer un café dans la cuisine. C'est seulement après en avoir savouré une première gorgée confortablement installé dans son canapé qu'il laissa les événements de la veille lui revenir en mémoire.

Il pensa tout d'abord que la rencontre d'hier soir n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais ses souvenirs lui semblaient bien trop réels pour que cela soit le cas. Il se rappela d'ailleurs s'être pincé le bras lors du chemin du retour pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé.

Maintenant que les effets de l'alcool s'étaient dissipés et qu'il avait par conséquent les idées assez claires que pour réfléchir, il essaya de trouver une explication aux paroles de Harry. Passé son moment de surprise, il avait voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler sa question, le Gryffondor lui avait répondu.

**Début du flashback**

« Désolé mais je crois que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre, répondit le jeune homme brun.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Harry mais Nathanaël.

- Que... ? Vous en êtes sûr ? »

Le jeune homme rigola.

« Oui, oui, j'en suis sûr. Je peux vous montrer ma carte d'identité si vous le voulez. »

Voyant l'air décontenancé du blond, il ajouta :

« Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez. Cela arrive au moins une fois à tout le monde de confondre quelqu'un. Vous allez bien ?, s'inquiéta-t-il devant le silence de son interlocuteur.

- Oui... Ça va. Je crois... que j'ai juste un peu trop bu.

- Il faut que j'aille rejoindre mes amis qui m'attendent. Ça va aller ?

- Oui... Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Très bien. Au revoir et bonne fin de soirée.

- Merci », répondit-il en regardant Harry s'éloigner.

**Fin du flashback**

Car oui, il en était persuadé. C'était bel et bien Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, qui s'était retrouvé devant lui dans ce café aux environs de minuit. Il n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Il le connaissait depuis l'âge de onze ans. Il l'avait observé durant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard, soit pendant sept ans. En fait, c'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple observation. Surtout lors de leur dernière année.

Alors non, il ne pouvait pas se tromper en affirmant qu'il venait de retrouver la trace de Harry Potter après autant d'années.

Même en étant emprisonné à Azkaban, il avait eu connaissance des nouvelles de l'extérieur grâce aux gardiens qui ne se privaient pas de commenter face à eux les articles qui paraissaient dans la Gazette. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à leur rappeler constamment qu'ils avaient choisi le mauvais camp, celui des perdants. Il avait ainsi appris que Harry, après sa victoire contre Lord Voldemort, avait été hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste. On avait beau être « L'Élu », on ne sortait pas indemne d'une guerre.

Et puis, une semaine avant la date de son procès, une annonce avait ébranlé la Communauté Magique.

Harry Potter avait disparu.

À sa sortie de prison, il était parvenu à se procurer un exemplaire de la Gazette qui relatait les faits en détails. C'était l'infirmière chargée des repas qui avait signalé sa disparition. Comme tous les jours à midi, elle était venue apporter le dîner aux patients et avait eu la surprise de trouver la chambre 396 vide de son occupant. Mais pour autant, pas inoccupée. Une personne était en effet couchée dans le lit.

Edgar Lawrence avait été stupéfixié et déposé sur le matelas, le drap blanc le recouvrant jusqu'aux épaules comme s'il dormait. À ses côtés, sur la table de chevet, se trouvaient deux baguettes. Celle du médicomage et celle de Harry Potter. Après les avoir examinées, les Aurors appelés sur place avaient déclaré que c'était bien celle du Survivant qui avait lancé les sortilèges de Stupéfixion et de Déplacement. Cela corroborait d'ailleurs les dires du médicomage qui affirmait que c'était Potter lui-même qui l'avait attaqué par surprise alors qu'il venait effectuer sa visite journalière.

Ils en avaient donc logiquement déduit que le jeune homme s'était enfui et qu'il était parvenu à passer inaperçu dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital grâce à la blouse médicale qu'il avait subtilisée à Lawrence.

Mais la raison de cette fuite demeurait toujours inexpliquée. Le Gryffondor, parfaitement rétabli physiquement, avait reçu l'autorisation de quitter l'établissement le lendemain. Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas su attendre un jour de plus ?

Bien qu'étant majeur et, par conséquent, libre de circuler librement sans avoir de compte à rendre, une enquête avait quand même été ouverte. C'était du Sauveur dont il était question. Mais cela n'avait rien donné. Parmi ses amis, ses connaissances, personne ne l'avait vu. Harry Potter avait tout simplement disparu dans la nature.

Draco n'avait pas eu d'autres informations depuis lors. Il n'avait pas le droit de retourner parmi les sorciers avant la fin de son exil et les journaux moldus ne parlaient pas de Harry Potter vu qu'il n'était pas connu de ce côté-là du monde.

Et voilà qu'il tombait dessus, cinq ans après sa disparition.

Mais pourquoi donc lui avait-il dit s'appeler Nathanaël ? En y repensant, Harry n'avait pas eu l'air de mentir en affirmant cela. Il n'avait pas non plus donné l'impression de le reconnaître lui, le Serpentard. Ou alors, il avait parfaitement appris à jouer la comédie. Mais cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait-il ?

* * *

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit dans l'appartement. Draco inséra le marque-page à l'endroit où il avait interrompu sa lecture, déposa le livre sur la table basse du salon et se leva pour aller répondre. Après avoir pris connaissance de l'identité de son visiteur, il appuya en soupirant sur le bouton actionnant l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et attendit que celui-ci atteigne son studio situé au quatrième étage.

Il ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte et fit entrer le jeune homme qui se tenait sur le seuil. Celui-ci était légèrement plus petit que son hôte, avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux en silence, l'un dans le canapé et l'autre dans le fauteuil lui faisant face, chacun attendant que son interlocuteur prenne la parole en premier.

Après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi, Mickaël parla enfin :

« Je suis désolé pour hier. Je sais que tu m'avais prévenu mais, comprends-moi. C'est dur d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne dit jamais les mots que l'on souhaite entendre.

- Si c'est trop difficile pour toi, tu sais que je ne te retiens pas.

- Mais bordel, Draco ! Comment peux-tu être aussi distant, aussi froid ?!

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi », répondit-il calmement.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer à s'énerver aujourd'hui.

« Je le sais bien ! Merci de me le répéter à chaque fois ! Si tu crois que ça fait plaisir de se l'entendre dire !, clama-t-il en se levant brusquement de son siège.

- Ma foi, je suis bien obligé de le faire puisque tu as l'air de l'oublier si souvent.

- Oh non, je ne l'oublie pas. Tu peux me croire », maugréa-t-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. Il tentait de retrouver son calme, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver sur le blond. Mais bon sang ! Que cette situation lui pesait !

« J'aimerais juste, de temps en temps, recevoir un peu plus de considération de ta part. C'est trop te demander ?, reprit-il plus posément quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je ne peux pas te donner plus que ce que je t'ai donné jusqu'à présent.

- Donc, en gros, je ne suis juste bon qu'à satisfaire tes envies, c'est bien ça ?! », s'exclama-t-il à nouveau sous l'emprise de la colère.

Le silence que conserva le blond ne pouvait pas être plus explicite.

« Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, trouve-toi un autre pigeon, je me casse ! »

La porte de l'appartement claqua quelques secondes plus tard, signe que Mickaël était parti. Et pour de bon cette fois.

Toujours assis dans son canapé, Draco soupira. Au moins, la dispute finale n'avait pas duré trop longtemps et n'avait pas été violente. Il était déjà arrivé que ses ex-petits-amis, excédés, cassent l'une ou l'autre assiette avant de le quitter.

Mais cette fois-ci, même lui avait gardé son calme. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à s'engager dans une telle confrontation et était bien content que son désormais ex soit parti aussi rapidement.

Depuis hier matin, ses pensées étaient concentrées sur un autre brun. Aux yeux verts celui-là. Il avait tenté de percer le mystère qui l'accompagnait, comme il avait déjà vainement essayé de le faire les premiers mois suivant sa disparition. Mais même à l'heure actuelle, il y avait encore beaucoup trop de zones d'ombre à éclaircir.

Il savait que Harry avait souffert de cette guerre, de cette liste de personnes décédés qui s'allongeait juste parce qu'il n'était pas encore totalement prêt pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Mage Noir, connaissant cette faiblesse de son adversaire, n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à lui envoyer durant son sommeil les visions de ses nombreux massacres et tortures. Lors de sa septième année, le Gryffondor avait pris régulièrement de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve afin de pouvoir enfin passer quelques nuits complètes et reposantes. Le tout, bien évidemment, sous le contrôle vigilant de Pomfresh. Car même si Voldemort ne s'était pas immiscé toutes les nuits dans son esprit, Harry les avait toutes appréhendées. De ce fait, il n'était jamais vraiment complètement reposé à son réveil.

Avait-il alors volontairement quitté le Monde Sorcier pour ne plus s'en rappeler ? Pour ne plus croiser chaque jour des familles amputées d'un ou plusieurs de leurs membres par la faute de cette guerre ?

Ou alors, était-ce pour ne pas être continuellement traité en héros, lui qui avait horreur de ça, qui n'avait jamais accepté cette popularité ? Pour pouvoir tout simplement enfin vivre comme tout le monde ?

Mais qu'en était-il de ses amis ? Avait-il disparu sans rien leur dire de ses intentions ? Ou les avait-il mis dans la confidence avant de leur faire prêter serment de garder le silence ? Mais ses amis auraient-ils accepté si facilement sans broncher ? C'était peu probable à son avis.

Comment était-il donc au courant de tout ça ? Tout simplement parce que c'était Harry en personne qui le lui avait dit.

* * *

Un verre de bière posé devant lui, Draco attendait que le Gryffondor refasse son apparition. Il avait mis plusieurs jours pour retrouver l'adresse de ce café. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux rues qu'il parcourait lorsqu'il y était venu la première fois, plus de deux mois plus tôt. Après maints détours et hésitations, il avait enfin pu à nouveau pousser la porte de ce bistrot, quinze jours après sa première « visite ». venue

Il voulait revoir Harry. Il voulait comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais comment faire ? Il ne savait rien de sa nouvelle vie. Il ne lui avait même pas dit son nouveau nom de famille. Car bien sûr, s'il avait pris la peine de changer de prénom, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir sur le fait qu'il ne se faisait plus appeler Potter non plus.

Son seul espoir résidait en ce bar. Le jeune homme pouvait en être un des habitués ou, tout du moins, y venir assez régulièrement. Ou alors, tout comme lui, il y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois ce soir-là lui aussi. Il avait cependant rapidement écarté de son esprit cette dernière hypothèse. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas réduire tout de suite à néant le mince espoir qu'il possédait. Il voulait s'y rattacher. Il voulait espérer, croire qu'il avait une chance, même infime, de le revoir.

Bien évidemment, Harry n'était pas venu lorsqu'il y était retourné. Installé à une table qui lui permettait d'apercevoir la porte d'entrée de l'établissement, il avait attendu jusque deux heures du matin, en vain. Mais, alors qu'il réglait sa note – il s'était contenté de boire des boissons softs ou légèrement alcoolisées afin de conserver toutes ses facultés –, il avait surpris une conversation entre la serveuse et un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux grisonnants. Celui-ci avait dit que cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de voir le café aussi vide durant les vacances scolaires. La jeune femme lui avait répondu que, bien qu'elle aimait l'ambiance que les étudiants apportaient, un peu de calme de temps en temps ne lui faisait pas de tort.

Un étudiant. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité. S'il avait prévu sa fuite, le Gryffondor avait sûrement dû mettre un peu d'argent de côté et avait alors eu la possibilité de suivre des études. Il ne reviendrait donc certainement pas ici avant septembre. Ou alors, c'était bêtement une coïncidence et il était tout simplement parti en vacances quelques jours. N'ayant droit qu'à deux semaines de congé début du mois d'août, Draco n'avait plus du tout pensé que la période des vacances avait déjà débuté. Il allait donc encore devoir patienter.

Il avait finalement décidé d'attendre le premier vendredi de la rentrée scolaire, mettant ainsi le plus de chances de son côté. Et cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures qu'il était attablé à la même place que la dernière fois.

Il portait à sa bouche le verre contenant sa deuxième bière lorsqu'il le vit enfin entrer. Il était accompagné de cinq autres personnes. Deux filles et trois mecs. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années et d'être effectivement des étudiants.

Bien, il détenait ainsi une nouvelle information. Et maintenant, que faisait-il ? Après une brève réflexion, il décida de les observer discrètement. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais voyait bien, grâce à l'expression de leur visage, qu'ils étaient de bonne humeur. Même Harry, qui était justement en train de rire après que son voisin de droite lui ait raconté quelque chose. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu son rire. La dernière fois que ce doux son avait résonné à ses oreilles, cela avait été grâce à lui. S'il se souvenait bien, il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls avec qui le Gryffondor avait ri lors de sa septième année.

Il continua son observation tout le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le café. Lui-même ne sortit que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il aurait très bien pu essayer de le suivre afin de découvrir où il habitait mais il voulait rester le plus discret possible. Et puis maintenant, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à revenir boire un verre dans ce bistrot le vendredi soir pour le revoir. Cela le rassurait et lui suffisait pour le moment. En outre, il ne savait pas comment l'aborder à nouveau. Il voulait donc prendre le temps d'y réfléchir convenablement.

Ainsi, les trois vendredis suivants, il se contenta de rester assis sur sa chaise et d'observer. Afin de donner le change et de ne pas se faire repérer, il prenait à chaque fois un livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire.

Le fait de revoir régulièrement le Gryffondor avait bien évidemment fait remonter d'anciens souvenirs à la surface.

Poudlard. Une salle de classe déserte au sixième étage. Seuls tous les deux. Harry et lui. La nuit.

Cela avait commencé lors de l'une de ses rondes, un soir d'octobre. Cette année-là, il était Préfet-en-Chef et devait donc veiller, deux nuits par semaine, à ce que les étudiants n'enfreignent pas l'heure du couvre-feu. Le vendredi et le samedi, les élèves avaient l'autorisation de circuler dans le château jusque minuit, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas cours les lendemains. Les autres jours, c'était jusque vingt-deux heures. Les Préfets alternaient donc leurs tours de garde afin que ce ne soit pas toujours les mêmes qui doivent parcourir l'école tard la nuit. Sauf que cela ne dérangeait pas Draco. Ses nombreuses réflexions l'empêchaient de toute façon de s'endormir plus tôt. C'est pourquoi, tous les samedis soir après minuit, il arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard. Et c'était comme cela qu'il était tombé sur Harry.

**Début du flashback**

Il marchait le plus silencieusement possible le long des corridors. Il n'avait encore croisé aucune âme qui vive depuis le début de sa ronde. Mais alors qu'il passait devant plusieurs salles de classe, il remarqua que la porte de l'une d'entre elles était légèrement entrebâillée. Il se rapprocha doucement de l'ouverture et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, pensant surprendre un rendez-vous galant entre deux étudiants. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne présente dans la pièce. Elle était de dos mais il aurait reconnu cette coiffure entre milles. Il se demandait ce que le Gryffondor pouvait bien faire là, seul, affalé sur un banc. Il hésitait à signaler sa présence, redoutant la confrontation qui risquerait d'en découler.

Il s'était finalement décidé à le laisser là et à continuer son chemin quand Harry se retourna brusquement, pointant sa baguette sur lui. Il avait certainement dû sentir que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui.

Qu'est-ce qui poussa le Serpentard à ne pas se mettre lui-même en position de défense ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussa à entrer dans la salle plutôt que de partir ? Il ne le savait pas exactement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'état d'abattement dont le Gryffondor avait fait preuve quelques secondes plus tôt. Peut-être à cause de ses yeux verts qui brillaient de larmes difficilement contenues. Peut-être à cause de son air perdu. Ou peut-être tout simplement à cause de tout cela à la fois.

Il s'avança lentement, réduisant petit à petit la distance qui les séparait. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et la baguette du Gryffondor était toujours dirigée vers lui. Arrivé à la table à laquelle le brun était assis, il tira la seconde chaise et s'installa. Seulement alors, il tourna la tête pour porter son regard droit devant lui, se mettant ainsi de profil. Quelques minutes plus tard, il perçut, du coin de l'œil, Harry abaisser sa baguette et se mettre dans la même position que lui. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps s'écoula alors qu'ils restaient assis côte à côte sans parler. Puis il finit par se relever et se diriger vers la sortie, toujours en silence et sans faire le moindre mouvement brusque, pour aller continuer sa ronde.

Le même scénario se reproduisit la semaine suivante. Il trouva à nouveau Harry installé dans cette salle et le rejoignit en silence. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le Gryffondor n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Mais sa main était quand même prête à l'attraper au cas où. Puis Draco ressortit, toujours sans qu'aucune parole n'ait été échangée. Jusqu'au troisième samedi soir.

Cela ne devait faire que quelques minutes qu'il s'était assis lorsque Harry commença à parler. Il libéra tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ses peurs face à la guerre. Peur pour les personnes qui se battaient. Peur pour ses amis, cibles parfaites pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Peur de ne pas être assez puissant magicalement parlant. Il lui raconta tout. Les visions que le Lord lui envoyait durant son sommeil. Ses amis qui ne savaient pas qu'il allait mal car il n'osait pas leur dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Dumbledore et Snape qui lui donnaient des cours particuliers éprouvants. Tous ces sorciers qui croyaient en lui alors que lui-même ne partageait pas leur confiance. Après avoir vidé son sac, il se leva et partit sans que le Serpentard n'ait le temps de dire un mot.

La semaine suivante, ce fut Draco qui parla et qui lui fit part des questions qui le taraudaient. Devait-il suivre la voie que son père lui avait tracée ? Devait-il à son tour devenir un Mangemort et servir le Mage Noir ? Où devait-il plutôt suivre sa propre route et se laisser guider par ses convictions ? Il lui avoua qu'il n'adhérait pas aux idées défendues par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'il n'acceptait pas que l'on torture et tue des sorciers ou des moldus sous le prétexte de l'impureté de leur sang. Que, même s'il avait dit le contraire lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il ne voyait pas quelle différence il y avait entre un enfant né de parents moldus ou sorciers. Que ce n'était pas le sang qui définissait une personne. Devait-il donc franchement s'opposer à son père ou non ? Et si oui, en avait-il seulement le courage ? À son tour, il quitta la salle de classe avant de laisser le temps au Gryffondor de répondre.

Ce ne fut que le samedi soir suivant qu'un vrai dialogue commença à s'instaurer entre eux. Lors de leurs premières discussions, ils tentèrent de rassurer l'un sur les combats qu'il devait mener et d'apporter des éléments de réponse aux interrogations que l'autre se posait. Ils partagèrent leur fardeau et trouvèrent ainsi une personne sur laquelle ils pouvaient enfin s'appuyer. Une personne à laquelle ils pouvaient tout dire sans tabou, sans retenue.

Draco comprit par après que c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à entrer dans ce local ce fameux soir d'octobre. Inconsciemment, il avait ressenti que le Gryffondor se trouvait dans une situation similaire à la sienne. Ils portaient tous les deux un fardeau trop lourd pour leurs jeunes épaules et ils n'avaient personne à qui se confier totalement.

Au fil des mois, leurs conversations évoluèrent et ils finirent par aborder de plus en plus souvent des sujets plus légers. Il leur arrivèrent même de rire d'une blague de l'autre, même si cela n'était pas courant.

Et leur relation prit encore un autre tournant le premier samedi du mois d'avril.

D'habitude, comme pratiquement tous les Serpentard et une grande majorité des étudiants de Poudlard, Draco rentrait chez lui durant les vacances de Noël et de Pâques. En décembre, il avait effectivement passé les fêtes de fin d'année au Manoir en compagnie de ses parents. Enfin, surtout en compagnie de sa mère. Il n'avait en effet pratiquement pas vu son père. Celui-ci n'avait presque que fait acte de présence lors des repas familiaux obligatoires, étant trop occupé à accomplir les tâches que lui confiait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais cela ne l'avait aucunement dérangé, bien au contraire. Surtout lorsque les rares fois où le patriarche des Malfoy lui avait adressé la parole, c'était pour lui parler de son intronisation future qui ne devrait vraisemblablement plus trop tarder. C'était l'affaire de quelques mois, tout au plus.

Cependant, une dizaine de jours avant le début des vacances de printemps, il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait écrit que son père venait de partir en mission et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant un mois. Elle lui proposait alors de demeurer exceptionnellement au château. Il lui avait bien sûr répondu, dès le lendemain, qu'il acceptait cette proposition avec grand plaisir. Sa mère savait qu'il n'appréciait guère l'ambiance glaciale et austère qui s'était instaurée ces dernières années au Manoir. Tout comme il savait que sa mère avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, bien qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit explicitement. Il était, de fait, difficile pour un enfant de cacher certaines choses à sa mère. Et par divers gestes, actions qu'elle effectuait, elle lui exprimait son soutien.

Il passa donc ces deux semaines de vacances de Pâques à Poudlard. L'école étant pratiquement vide et n'ayant pas d'obligations scolaires – sauf Harry qui devait toujours suivre ses cours particuliers –, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard en profitèrent pour passer plus de temps ensemble.

Les jours défilèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce samedi. Les températures se radoucissant, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se promener tous les deux en fin d'après-midi dans le parc à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Ils savaient qu'aucun des élèves restant ne s'aventurerait aussi loin du château. Ce jour-là, Draco était déjà sur le lieu du rendez-vous, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre. Il attendait que Harry le rejoigne après sa leçon sur la Magie Noire que lui enseignait Snape. Le Maître des Potions lui expliquait en effet les différents sortilèges de Magie Noire qu'il connaissait afin qu'il puisse les identifier lors de ses prochains affrontements.

Mais quand il vit Harry arriver, il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Le Gryffondor marchait la tête baissée et donnait l'impression qu'il avançait vers l'échafaud. Lorsqu'il fut enfin près de lui, le brun resta d'abord quelques secondes sans bouger avant de relever la tête et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le Serpentard fut plus que surpris. Quelque chose de grave devait s'être produite pour que le Gryffondor se comporte d'une telle façon. Il sentit alors des larmes couler le long de son cou et tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce que l'autre lui chuchotait entre deux sanglots. C'était la même phrase qu'il répétait en boucle : « Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé ». Mais de quoi ? Draco ne comprenait pas. Il essaya de se défaire, en vain, de l'étreinte. Il voulait que Harry lui explique ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Puis il entendit des mots qui lui glacèrent le sang.

Sa mère. Voldemort avait tué sa mère.

Il ne parvint pas à prêter attention à tout ce que Harry lui racontait mais les paroles les plus importantes réussirent quand même à se faufiler jusqu'à son cerveau.

Vision. Voldemort au Manoir Malfoy. Intronisation prévue depuis Noël. Sa mère opposant son refus. Morte.

Ainsi, sa mère lui avait menti pour le protéger. Elle savait que son intronisation devait avoir lieu ce vendredi, cette petite cérémonie étant prévue depuis décembre. Et elle lui avait proposé de rester à Poudlard sachant pertinemment bien qu'il accepterait cette offre avec joie. Elle l'avait protégé, sauvé au risque de sa propre vie.

Et pour la première fois depuis sa tendre enfance, il pleura dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il laissa ses larmes de tristesse et de colère dévaler ses joues. Il étouffa ses cris de désespoir et de rage contre l'épaule du Gryffondor qui resserra aussitôt son étreinte. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un certain temps, maudissant mentalement cette foutue guerre qui leur enlevait leurs proches, brisait de trop nombreuses familles. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois leurs larmes taries et s'assirent côte à côte contre l'arbre. Après un long silence, Harry lui promit dans un murmure de faire tout ce qu'il avait en son pouvoir pour tuer le plus rapidement possible le Mage Noir. La gorge nouée, il posa sa main sur celle du brun et la serra, lui transmettant ainsi tout son soutien et toute sa reconnaissance. Il sentit alors les doigts du Gryffondor s'enrouler autour des siens.

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, de calmer sa respiration rapide. Il était en retard. Son patron avait programmé une petite réunion ce soir et elle avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Sur le chemin du retour, il était en plus tombé dans une averse qui l'avait obligé à prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Il avait quand même juste pris le temps d'avaler un morceau avant de rendre sans plus tarder au lieu de rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

Son rythme cardiaque redevenu normal, il pénétra finalement dans le bistrot. Et c'était bien ce qu'il avait craint. Sa table habituelle était déjà occupée. Il s'avança de quelques pas, parcourant la salle du regard afin d'essayer de repérer une autre place adéquate. Il venait de porter son choix sur une table relativement bien située lorsqu'il les entendit entrer à leur tour. Déjà ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. Il allait se diriger vers l'endroit choisi lorsqu'il l'interpella. Il resta figé quelques secondes avant de se retourner lentement vers Harry qui lui souriait.

« Il me semblait bien que je vous avais reconnu. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Vous m'aviez confondu avec l'un de vos amis.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle très bien.

- Vous êtes tout seul ? Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous.

- C'est très gentil mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Si c'était le cas, je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé, répliqua-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Mais, vous ne me connaissez même pas...

- S'il n'y a que ça. Nathanaël Robinson, enchanté, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Draco Malfoy, répondit-il en acceptant la poignée de main.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, acceptez-vous de nous tenir compagnie ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si ?, demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

- Non, en effet, rit le jeune homme. Au fait, nous devons plus ou moins avoir le même âge, ça serait mieux si l'on se tutoyait, non ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Nathanaël le guida alors jusqu'à la table où ses amis étaient déjà installés et fit les présentations.

« Draco, je te présente Matthew, dit Matt, commença-t-il en désignant un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bruns.

- Ensuite, Candice. »

Une jeune fille brune aux yeux marron lui souhaita alors la bienvenue.

« À sa droite, c'est Élisa et Lukas, son petit-ami. »

Une blonde aux yeux verts, beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de Harry, et un brun aux yeux noisette le saluèrent.

« Et enfin, voilà Timothy, dit Tim. »

Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

« Matt, Candice, Élisa, Lukas et Tim, je vous présente Draco, une connaissance », ajouta-t-il tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux.

Après cette brève introduction, les sept jeunes gens commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Le Serpentard se fit tout d'abord discret, participant peu aux conversations. N'ayant pas grand chose à leur raconter, il en profitait pour recueillir le plus d'informations possible sur Nathanaël, dit Nate, et sur ses amis. Il apprit ainsi que Candice, Tim, Matt et Nate suivaient les mêmes études. Ils étaient tous les quatre en deuxième année de gestion. Et il était parvenu à déduire que Lukas et Élisa étaient quant à eux dans le domaine médical.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque Tim lui demanda son avis sur le dernier film d'action qui était sorti au cinéma. Après cinq années passées à vivre dans le Monde Moldu, il savait bien évidemment ce qu'étaient un film et un cinéma. Il n'avait néanmoins encore jamais eu l'occasion de se rendre dans l'une de ces salles obscures. Cependant, il ne donna pas cette réponse à l'étudiant. Il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps dernièrement d'aller au cinéma et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas lui donner son opinion sur l'histoire. Nate lui proposa alors de les accompagner la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient en voir un.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir devant le café. Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne semaine, Élisa et Lukas montèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier, garée sur la chaussée, tandis que Tim et Candice prenaient quant à eux la direction de leur résidence estudiantine située à une petite dizaine de minutes à pied.

« Où habites-tu, demanda alors Nate à Draco.

- Dans la rue perpendiculaire à celle de la gare.

- Oulah, ce n'est pas la porte à côté !, s'exclama Matt. Comment as-tu fait pour atterrir ici ?

- Le hasard. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et je suis tombé sur ce bar. L'ambiance m'a plu et j'y suis donc revenu.

- Notre studio se trouve sur ta route. Nous pouvons donc faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble », proposa Nate.

Sur ce, ils se mirent en marche. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Draco posa finalement sa question :

« Vous vivez ensemble ?

- Nous partageons le même appartement, oui, répondit Nathanaël. Depuis la fin de nos études en pâtisserie.

- Des études en pâtisserie ?

- Oui, nous sommes pâtissiers. Nous nous sommes d'ailleurs rencontrés lors de notre première année. Nous séjournions dans le même internat et avions pratiquement le même horaire. Nous avons donc rapidement fait connaissance et avons immédiatement sympathisé, répondit Matt.

- Après avoir obtenu notre diplôme, nous avons cherché après un meublé assez grand pour que nous ayons chacun notre intimité sans pour autant devoir payer un loyer hors de prix. Nous n'avions pas envie de nous retrouver dans un petit studio individuel.

- Ah, d'accord. Mais, si je calcule bien, reprit-il, vous devriez être en troisième année de gestion, non ?

- En effet. Mais durant un an, nous avons tous les deux travaillé dans une pâtisserie, celle de son oncle, avant de débuter un nouveau cursus. Et pendant les week-ends et les vacances scolaires, nous retournons y bosser régulièrement, expliqua Nate.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'étudier la gestion ?

- Parce que nous voulons pouvoir gérer entièrement notre commerce. Et pour cela, il nous faut faire ces études supplémentaires. Ainsi, je pourrai reprendre le magasin de mon oncle qui a envie de prendre tout doucement sa retraite.

- Quant à moi, j'aimerais bien ouvrir un petit salon de dégustation. Mais bon, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite car je n'ai pas encore assez d'argent à l'heure actuelle pour financer ce projet. Mais j'espère les avoir d'ici quelques années... Oh, nous sommes déjà près de chez nous, s'étonna Nate. C'est ici que nous devons nous séparer. On se revoit la semaine prochaine ?

- Promis, répondit Draco.

- Et cette fois, ce sera à toi de subir cet interrogatoire, annonça Matt avec un clin d'œil qui fit rire les deux autres.

- Passe une bonne semaine, souhaita Nate.

- Merci. Vous aussi. »

Au moment où le Gryffondor se retourna, un coup de vent souleva ses cheveux, révélant un front exempt de cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

* * *

Voilà, c'est ici que se termine la première partie.

Je suis à peu près à la moitié de la rédaction du chapitre suivant. Je comptais écrire d'abord entièrement l'histoire avant de commencer à la poster mais je me suis rendue compte que j'aime avoir un retour direct sur ce que j'écris, cela me motive. De plus, je prends en compte les remarques postées par les lecteurs et cela peut parfois m'amener à modifier certains passages de ma fiction.

Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;)

À bientôt :)

(PS : N'hésitez pas à me signaler s'il reste des fautes. J'ai relu plusieurs fois le chapitre mais personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur ;) ).


	2. Chapitre 2

Rating : M

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes). Donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : Voici enfin la suite de cette petite fiction. Désolée pour cette longue attente mais, ces derniers mois, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps pour recopier ce chapitre sur l'ordinateur. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas -_-' (Personnellement, je le trouve un peu moins bon que le précédent, je vais essayer de me rattraper sur le prochain ;) ).

Les RAR des anonymes se trouvent sur mon LiveJournal.

* * *

**Memoria – Partie 2**

Il repliait et rangeait des vêtements depuis plus d'une heure, pestant contre les clients qui n'étaient même pas capables de les redéposer au moins dans le rayon approprié. Il avait ainsi retrouvé, entre autres, un pantalon de randonnée abandonné sur une pile de t-shirts pour pratiquer du fitness et une paire de moufles à côté des maillots de plage. Et après, c'étaient ces mêmes clients qui venaient se plaindre du fait qu'ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient parmi ce désordre.

Cependant, il était parvenu à trouver un petit côté positif à ce travail fastidieux. Cette tâche ne requérant pas une trop grande activité intellectuelle de sa part, il avait en effet dès lors la possibilité de réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait faire, ou ne pas faire, ce soir. Allait-il, oui ou non, retourner dans ce bistrot ?

Depuis une semaine, il n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger et d'émettre de multiples hypothèses à propos de l'identité du jeune homme brun aux yeux verts. Depuis qu'il avait constaté l'absence de la cicatrice caractéristique sur le front de Nathanaël, il remettait en doute les certitudes qu'il avait eues au début de leur rencontre.

Était-ce finalement bien Harry ? Nate avait les mêmes cheveux indomptables, quoique peut-être légèrement plus longs, les mêmes yeux et le même timbre de voix que le Gryffondor. Là-dessus, il était pratiquement sûr de ne pas se tromper. Il portait toutefois une autre paire de lunettes. Mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible qu'il ait décidé d'en changer. On ne pouvait décemment pas dire que les anciennes l'avantageaient. Il était aussi nettement plus joyeux. Là encore, c'était normal. Il n'avait plus comme lourde tâche celle de devoir tuer un puissant Mage Noir au péril de sa propre vie.

Son premier véritable problème, c'était cette cicatrice inexistante. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une réponse qu'il le satisfaisait entièrement. L'avait-il tout simplement dissimulée sous un Glamour ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'était personne parmi les moldus, en quoi cette marque aurait-elle donc pu le gêner ? Avait-elle tout bonnement disparue ? Mais comment ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort ou d'une potion permettant d'effacer une cicatrice causée par la Magie. Certains onguents et breuvages pouvaient les atténuer lorsqu'ils étaient utilisés à temps, mais sans plus. Cependant, c'était aussi la seule cicatrice qui avait été obtenue après avoir survécu au Sortilège de la Mort. Peut-être que c'était possible et normal qu'elle disparaisse complètement après plusieurs années. Et puis, c'était de Harry Potter qu'il s'agissait et le Gryffondor n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de faire les choses comme tout le monde.

Sa seconde énigme, c'était l'attitude du brun à son égard. À aucun moment, celui-ci n'avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il le reconnaissait et pourtant, il l'avait introduit du jour au lendemain dans son cercle d'amis sans lui demander autre chose que son nom. Et encore ! C'était parce que lui-même lui en avait fait la remarque ! Quelle personne saine d'esprit agirait ainsi avec un parfait étranger ? À moins, justement, que l'individu en question ne lui soit pas totalement inconnu... Ne l'avait-il d'ailleurs pas présenté aux autres en employant le terme « connaissance » ?

Y avait-il eu des effets secondaires méconnus suite à son combat contre Voldemort ? Tenus par le secret médical, les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste n'avaient jamais dévoilé à la presse l'état de santé du Sauveur lors de son admission à l'hôpital. Mais s'il avait reçu une autorisation de sortie, cela signifiait bien qu'il était guéri, non ? Oui mais le Lord lui avait peut-être lancé un sortilège de son propre cru dont les conséquences n'étaient visibles que plusieurs semaines plus tard. C'était bien son genre. Ou alors, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Monde Sorcier. Peut-être le Gryffondor avait-il eu un accident, reçu un coup sur la tête après sa fuite et que cela avait altéré sa mémoire.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un client qui souhaitait lui demander un renseignement.

« Excusez-moi, jeune homme. Je cherche un kit de protection pour vélo : casque, coudière, ... Vous ne sauriez pas me renseigner ?

- Je pense que vous devriez trouver tout cela dans le rayon vélo, répondit-il avec son sourire qu'il qualifiait de « commercial ». C'est-à-dire un sourire censé montrer aux clients que cela ne le dérangeait nullement de devoir répondre à leurs questions stupides.

- Oh, bonne idée en effet. Et où se trouve-t-il exactement ? »

Draco déposa le polo qu'il venait de replier sur la pile adéquate et marcha jusqu'au bout de l'allée, invitant l'homme d'une trentaine d'années à le suivre. Là, il leva la tête pour lire les différents panneaux indicateurs suspendus au-dessus de chaque rayonnage. Après avoir repéré celui qui l'intéressait, il indiqua la direction au consommateur.

Une fois celui-ci hors de sa portée, il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Par Merlin, se faisait-il des idées ou les gens ne savaient décidément plus lire ? C'était désespérant.

Il voulut reprendre son rangement quand une cliente quémanda son aide pour trouver une tenue adaptée pour pratiquer du sport en salle. Réaffichant son sourire de façade, il se prépara alors à jouer le rôle de conseiller.

* * *

Affalé sur son lit, il repensa à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler. Finalement, comme il le lui avait promis, il avait rejoint Nate et ses amis dans leur café, même s'il avait dorénavant quelques doutes sur le fait que le jeune homme soit bel et bien Harry. Mais c'était justement son seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net.

Ils avaient tout d'abord discuté de choses et d'autres avant que Matthew ne le questionne plus personnellement. Lorsqu'il l'interrogea sur ses études, il fut bien obligé d'avouer, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, qu'il ne possédait aucun diplôme. Bien entendu, ils lui en demandèrent la raison. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas leur dire la stricte vérité. Alors, il leur raconta la petite histoire qu'il avait inventée, modifiée et améliorée au cours de ses cinq années d'exil.

**Début du flashback**

« Mes parents sont tous les deux décédés, commença-t-il à expliquer. Ma mère suite à un accident de voiture quand j'avais dix-sept ans et mon père un an plus tard, de cause naturelle. Nous avions toujours vécu de manière relativement aisée donc je pensais hériter d'une petite somme me permettant d'assurer mon avenir. Mais mon père avait fait de mauvais placements et contracté beaucoup de dettes. J'ai même dû mettre en vente notre maison afin de pouvoir les éponger en totalité. Il ne me restait donc plus grand-chose et, par conséquent, je me suis retrouvé sur le marché de l'emploi plus tôt que prévu.

- Oh, je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi, compatit Candice.

- Et aucun autre membre de ta famille ne pouvait te venir en aide ?, demanda Élisa.

- Non, personne.

- Et ça n'a pas été trop dur de trouver un job ?, s'enquit-elle.

- Sans diplôme, ce n'était pas facile en effet. J'ai fait plusieurs petits boulots et, pour le moment, je suis vendeur dans un magasin de vêtements et d'articles de sports en tout genre. »

Voyant leurs mines contrites, il les rassura :

« Cela n'a pas été rose tous les jours, je ne vous le cache pas. Mais aujourd'hui, ça va, ne vous en faites pas. Je gagne ma vie et j'ai un toit au-dessus de ma tête pour dormir. Je ne suis pas si mal loti au final.

- C'est vrai que ta situation pourrait être pire. Mais je trouve cela bien triste que tu n'aies pas pu profiter pleinement de ta jeunesse et que tu aies dû grandir plus vite à cause d'erreurs de jugement de la part de ton père », dit Lukas.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Ne souhaitant pas qu'ils s'apitoient plus longuement sur son sort, Draco entreprit, avec succès, de changer de sujet de conversation et le reste de la soirée se termina sur une note nettement plus gaie.

**Fin du flashback**

Mais il n'en savait toujours pas plus sur le mystère qui entourait Nate. À chaque fois qu'il le regardait, lui parlait, le Serpentard voyait Harry. Tout dans son attitude, son comportement, lui rappelait le Gryffondor. Comment pourrait-il obtenir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait ? Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas faire part de ses interrogations au jeune homme. Il risquerait de le prendre pour un fou. N'allait-il d'ailleurs pas finir par le devenir, à force de se questionner sans cesse ?

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui, de devenir l'un de ses amis. À un moment donné, il laisserait bien échapper un indice, une information qui lui permettrait de tirer tout cela au clair.

* * *

Il appuya sur la sonnette à côté de l'étiquette portant les noms Robinson/Saddler et redressa le col de son manteau pour se protéger du vent froid de cette mi-novembre.

« Oui ?, interrogea la voix provenant de l'interphone.

- C'est moi. Draco.

- Pile à l'heure ! C'est au troisième étage, deuxième porte à droite », l'informa son interlocuteur tandis que la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble se déverrouillait en émettant un petit bruit strident et désagréable.

Nathanaël lui avait proposé de les accompagner au cinéma pour voir le dernier épisode d'une dilogie. Quand il lui avait répondu que ce serait avec plaisir qu'il accepterait mais que, n'ayant pas vu le film précédent, il ne comprendrait certainement rien à l'histoire, le brun lui avait alors dit qu'il n'avait qu'à venir le visionner chez lui cette après-midi.

Parvenu au troisième étage, il vit que Nate l'attendait déjà sur le seuil de son appartement.

« Nous ne serons que tous les deux, finalement, dit-il en faisant entrer le blond. Matt s'est rappelé tout à l'heure que sa mère lui avait demandé de passer chez elle pour... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, en fait. Il est parti tellement vite qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de me donner des explications », rit-il en se remémorant la scène.

Il débarrassa ensuite son invité de sa veste et lui fit faire rapidement le tour du propriétaire.

« Alors, comme tu as pu le constater, ici c'est le salon. Seule pièce commune avec la cuisine, expliqua-t-il en montrant une porte sur sa gauche. Et là, les deux portes sur le mur de droite mènent à nos petits quartiers privés. Installe-toi comme chez toi, je vais chercher de quoi nous restaurer. Tu préfères une bière ou un soda ?

- Un soda, merci », répondit-il avant de s'installer dans le canapé trois places de couleur crème devant la télévision.

Nate réapparut quelques secondes plus tard portant un plateau contenant leurs boissons et diverses gourmandises qu'il déposa sur la table basse devant Draco. Il alla ensuite fermer les tentures des fenêtres sur le mur du fond afin de les mettre dans l'ambiance.

« Bon, tu es prêt ?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Alors, c'est parti ! »

Sur ce, il pressa le bouton de la télécommande et le film débuta.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, ils reprirent pied dans la réalité.

« Alors, comment l'as-tu trouvé ?, demanda le brun en se levant pour aller ranger le DVD dans son boitier.

- Franchement, c'était super ! Vivement ce soir pour voir la suite et connaître le fin mot de l'histoire !

- J'étais sûr que tu allais aimer », sourit-il.

Il se pencha alors pour reprendre le plateau et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la cuisine lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Dis, commença-t-il, hésitant et ne le regardant pas, la personne avec laquelle tu m'avais confondu, tu l'as revue depuis ?

- Heu... non enfin oui... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?, bégaya-t-il, surpris.

- Pour rien, oublie ! »

Et il s'éloigna prestement.

« Mais non, dis-moi juste pourquoi », insista Draco en se levant aussitôt pour le suivre jusque dans la salle à manger.

L'étudiant lui tournait le dos, les mains posées à plat sur la table de travail. Le blond se rapprocha lentement de lui, attendant, le cœur battant, qu'il lui explique. Se pouvait-il que... ?

Une porte claquant les fit sursauter et se retourner tous les deux pour voir apparaître Matt dans l'embrasure.

« Nate, rappelle-moi de mettre une alarme sur mon portable pour que j'arrive à l'heure la prochaine fois chez ma mère, lâcha-t-il en s'affalant sur une chaise. Oh, salut Draco. Ça va ?

- Tu avais combien de minutes de retard, cette fois ?, demanda-t-il après que le blond ait salué, à son tour, le nouvel arrivant.

- Vingt, grimaça-t-il.

- Ouh, elle ne devait pas être très contente.

- Quel doux euphémisme.

- Elle avait besoin de toi pour faire quoi ?, demanda-t-il tout en déposant les assiettes sales dans l'évier.

- Pour l'aider à retapisser sa chambre et pour déplacer des meubles aussi. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'une commode pouvait être aussi lourde », dit-il en se frottant le dos.

Avisant ensuite l'heure affichée sur le micro-onde, il proposa :

« Ça ne vous dirait pas de manger un morceau ? J'ai un petit creux après tous ces efforts fournis.

- Un croque-monsieur, cela vous convient ? », demanda Nate.

Matt et Draco acquiescèrent tous les deux.

Après avoir mangé et fait la vaisselle, ils sortirent du studio et rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient déjà devant le cinéma. Ils passèrent tous une agréable soirée, le film ne les décevant pas. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le cerveau d'un certain Serpentard de cogiter tout le temps durant à propos d'une question qui lui avait été posée quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

Le conducteur et l'un des passagers descendirent de la voiture garée devant l'immeuble. Le jeune homme brun ouvrit l'une des portières à l'arrière et entreprit de faire sortir le troisième occupant, aidé dans sa tâche par son ami blond. Au bout de maints efforts, ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à accéder à l'appartement et à mettre Matthew, complètement saoul, dans son lit.

Ils avaient fêté le réveillon du nouvel an tous les sept ensemble et, pour ce faire, étaient sortis en boîte de nuit. Cela avait été, encore une fois, une première pour Draco. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude de passer les fêtes de fin d'année seul dans son petit studio, était resté figé dans son siège au début face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Petit à petit, il s'était finalement laissé aller au fil de la soirée et avait profité pleinement de l'ambiance. Ses camarades étaient même parvenus à le tirer jusque sur la piste de danse. Bon, il n'avait pas non plus commencé à se trémousser sans pudeur aucune comme une grande majorité des autres danseurs. Mais l'alcool aidant, il avait laissé son corps se mouvoir gentiment au rythme de la musique.

Cela ne faisait qu'une heure environ qu'ils étaient entrés dans la nouvelle année lorsque Nate était venu le chercher pour l'emmener jusque dans les toilettes pour hommes en lui disant qu'il avait un problème. Ouvrant alors la porte menant aux commodités, il désigna la forme avachie contre le mur froid. Forme qui se révéla être Matt. L'empoignant chacun par un bras afin de le remettre debout, le brun lui expliqua ce qui avait mis leur ami dans un tel état. Il avait vu Anna, la fille pour laquelle il craquait depuis plusieurs mois sans n'avoir encore osé se déclarer, embrasser un mec avec passion. Il n'avait dès lors rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de boire plus que de raison pour noyer son chagrin.

Ils avaient ensuite traversé la salle en soutenant Matt fermement, croisant Tim sur leur route qui s'était chargé d'avertir les autres de leur départ précipité, et avaient marché jusqu'à la voiture garée sur le parking attenant. Heureusement, Nate possédait lui aussi son permis de conduire. Il s'était alors installé au volant de la voiture de son ami et les avait reconduits jusque chez lui.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, libérés de leur fardeau, les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent dans le canapé.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir abrégé si brutalement ta soirée mais j'aurais été incapable de le ramener seul », s'excusa Nate.

Excuses que Draco balaya d'un geste de la main. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser mais plutôt à l'autre qui dormait dans sa chambre. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mécontent de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec Nathanaël. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un mois. Il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir obtenir certaines réponses à ses questions. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il l'amène à se confier sans le brusquer sinon le brun risquerait de se refermer comme une huitre, comme ce fut le cas la dernière fois.

Décidant tous les deux qu'il était encore trop tôt que pour aller eux-mêmes se coucher, Nate alla leur chercher quelques bières afin de prolonger la soirée.

Draco finissait sa deuxième bouteille quand il remarqua que son ami arborait un visage sérieux, pensif, alors qu'il souriait encore quelques secondes auparavant. Sentant que le moment crucial était enfin arrivé, le blond attendit silencieusement, ne souhaitant pas le perturber dans ses réflexions.

Après des minutes qui lui parurent interminables, Nathanaël reprit la parole :

« Draco, est-ce que... ne nous sommes nous pas déjà rencontrés... avant ? Je veux dire... J'ai l'impression que je te connais mais... C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive...

- Tu ressembles en effet fortement à quelqu'un que j'ai connu, affirma Draco.

- C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, son visage s'éclairant suite à cette réponse. Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus ?

- Eh bien, j'ai rencontré cette personne à l'âge de onze ans et nous avons fait nos sept années études dans le même établissement. Et puis... nos chemins se sont séparés et je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle de sa part depuis. »

Nate hocha la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles prononcées par le blond.

« Mais ce jeune homme ne s'appelait pas Nathanaël, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'appelait Harry.

- Oui. »

Le brun soupira alors, en s'affaissant dans le canapé, et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Écoute, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, dit-il en se redressant après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je suis amnésique. J'ai des flash, des images floues de mon enfance mais, pour ce qui est de mon adolescence, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Pendant trois ans, des médecins ont essayé de m'aider à recouvrer la mémoire, sans succès. Ils disaient qu'elle pouvait très bien me revenir un jour, comme je pouvais très bien ne jamais la retrouver. Ils ne savaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment qu'elle était la cause de mon amnésie. D'après eux, elle serait probablement due à un choc psychologique.

- Et tu te rappelles de moi ?, murmura Draco, sonné par les révélations du jeune homme. Ainsi, l'une de ses hypothèses se révélait être exacte.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il. Lorsque nous nous sommes croisés la première fois au café, j'ai eu immédiatement l'impression que je te connaissais mais je ne peux rattacher cette sensation-là à aucun souvenir concret. Est-ce... Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais être cet Harry ? Mais pourquoi aurais-je changé de nom ? Que me serait-il donc arrivé ? Je ne comprends rien, gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Nous allons essayer de mettre toute cette histoire au clair, ensemble », répondit Draco.

Il entoura alors les épaules de Nate et le rapprocha de lui.

« Si nous avons tous les deux cette même impression, cela veut bien signifier quelque chose et je vais t'aider à trouver les réponses à tes questions, expliqua-t-il face aux yeux verts interrogateurs.

- Merci », chuchota Nathanaël en se blottissant plus confortablement dans l'étreinte du blond.

* * *

« Nate, grouille-toi ! On t'attend ! », cria Matthew depuis le salon où Draco et lui étaient installés, patientant.

Un « J'arrive » étouffé lui parvint en réponse.

Les examens de fin d'année venaient de s'achever et une petite soirée avait été organisée pour cette occasion. Draco avait réussi à prendre congé pour la journée du lendemain. Depuis quelques mois, son patron n'avait plus dû le sermonner à propos de son comportement au travail. Il était donc beaucoup plus enclin à lui accorder les jours de repos désirés par le jeune homme quand celui-ci lui en faisait la demande.

La relation entre Draco et Nate avait bien évoluée durant ces cinq derniers mois. Après cette fameuse nuit du nouvel an, ils avaient tout doucement commencé à se voir rien que tous les deux. Il y avait eu d'autres après-midi DVD, des soirées dans des bars, ... Bref, des petites sorties en tout genre.

Durant ces moments passés ensemble, ils s'étaient de plus en plus confiés l'un à l'autre. Ainsi, Draco avait appris que Nate s'était réveillé amnésique un beau matin de juillet 98, dans une chambre d'hôtel. C'était grâce aux différents documents en sa possession qu'il avait su comment il s'appelait, l'âge qu'il avait et quels étaient ses projets d'avenir. Il ne se souvenait même plus de cela. Par contre, et il n'aurait su dire comment il pouvait l'affirmer, il savait qu'il était orphelin et que sa jeunesse n'avait pas été des plus heureuses. Mais à part ça, c'était le trou noir le plus complet. Heureusement pour lui, il avait aussi appris qu'il possédait un compte bancaire assez bien fourni lui permettant de subvenir sans problème à ses besoins le temps de ses études et même un peu plus.

C'était Matthew qui l'avait poussé à consulter un spécialiste. Cette idée lui était bien évidemment aussi venue à l'esprit mais il n'avait pas osé se rendre seul à l'hôpital et, de toute manière, il doutait fortement qu'un médecin puisse l'aider. Il n'avait pas eu tort. Matt avait toujours été présent pour le soutenir, pour le rassurer et le consoler lorsqu'il se laissait gagner par l'abattement. En fait, il n'y avait que lui, en dehors de Draco maintenant, qui était au courant pour son amnésie. Ce n'était pas une chose que l'on criait volontiers sur tous les toits. Mais Matthew était parvenu à obtenir sa confiance.

D'ailleurs, lorsque celui-ci s'était rendu compte du rapprochement qui s'effectuait entre son ami et Draco, il avait pris ce dernier à part afin d'avoir une discussion avec le blond et de le mettre en garde. Il savait que Nate s'était confié à lui et il voulait simplement être sûr que Draco n'était pas en train de jouer avec lui. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne profitait pas du fait que Nate avait la sensation de le connaître pour pouvoir le mettre plus facilement dans son lit. Le blond leur avait en effet dit, un vendredi soir, qu'il avait jusqu'à présent multiplié les conquêtes masculines. Or Nate préférait lui aussi les hommes. Matt avait donc promis à Draco les pires représailles s'il faisait souffrir volontairement son ami.

Le blond était parvenu à le convaincre de ses bonnes intentions. Il s'était même énervé sur Matthew lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il ne faisait cela que pour pouvoir coucher avec Nate. Il tenait sincèrement au brun et voulait vraiment essayer de l'aider.

Cependant, ils n'avaient guère avancé. Il restait encore beaucoup trop de zones d'ombre à éclaircir. En effet, si Nate était effectivement le Survivant, n'aurait-il pas dû avoir des manifestations de sa magie, comme c'était le cas pour les enfants ? Aurait-elle pu être bridée totalement ? Lui-même n'arrivait pas toujours à contrôler totalement sa propre magie alors qu'il était pleinement conscient de ses pouvoirs.

Draco ne pouvait donc toujours pas affirmer avec certitude qu'il était bel et bien en présence de Harry Potter, même si quelque chose au fond de lui lui donnait raison. Il avait par conséquent décidé d'arrêter de se poser toutes ces questions auxquelles il n'aurait très probablement jamais de réponse et de profiter de ce que la vie, si peu clémente avec lui jusqu'à présent, lui offrait, c'est-à-dire Nate.

* * *

La porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur, un juron fut grommelé lorsqu'un pied rentra en collision avec un meuble soi-disant mal placé et un rire se fit entendre.

Draco et Nathanaël, passablement éméchés tous les deux, venaient de pénétrer dans l'appartement de ce dernier. La soirée estudiantine ne se déroulant pas très loin, ils s'y étaient rendus à pied. Ainsi, ils pouvaient tous s'amuser comme ils le souhaitaient. Il avait aussi été convenu que Draco, n'habitant pas aussi près, revienne dormir chez Nate. Matt ne les avait pas accompagnés. Il s'était en effet enfin déclaré à sa belle un mois plus tôt et avait donc prévu de passer la nuit chez elle.

Draco tenta de rattraper Nate avant qu'il ne tombe après avoir, cette fois-ci, cogné la table basse, mais le brun lui fit perdre l'équilibre à son tour et l'entraina avec lui dans sa chute. Ils atterrirent ainsi tous les deux sur le sol, riant, Nate étendu de tout son long sur Draco.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas léger, dit le blond après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme.

- Hey, dis tout de suite que je suis gros, s'indigna faussement Nate, sans pour autant faire mine de bouger.

- Non mais tu pèses ton poids. Ça te dérangerait de te déplacer ?

- Mmh oui, ça me dérangeait. Tu es plutôt confortable comme oreiller.

- Ravi de l'apprendre. Je suis sûr que tu seras aussi content d'avoir ma mort sur ta conscience vu que tu m'empêches de respirer.

- Tu parles bien beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui manque d'air, rétorqua-t-il. Là, si je me mets comme cela, ça va mieux ?, demanda-t-il en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser légèrement.

- Mes poumons te disent merci », répondit Draco en prenant exagérément une grande inspiration.

Il se rendit alors compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Nate couché sur lui, leurs jambes entrelacées et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir son souffle venir caresser sa joue. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle remarque pour mettre fin au silence qui commençait à le perturber lorsque Nate baissa sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela le dégrisa aussitôt. Il mit ses mains sur le torse du brun afin de le relever.

« Nate... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?, demanda-t-il sur le même ton avec une petite moue attristée.

- Si bien sûr, mais... Non, Nate ! Arrête !, reprit-il plus fermement alors qu'il essayait de l'embrasser à nouveau. Écoute, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. On discutera de tout cela demain, d'accord ?

- Par envie de parler », marmonna-t-il.

Draco soupira puis, d'un mouvement de bassin, inversa leur position. Un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage de Nate, croyant très certainement que son ami avait finalement cédé à ses avances.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois », le contredit Draco.

Il se releva alors et tendit une main pour aider le brun à se remettre sur pied. Celui-ci vacilla légèrement une fois debout et Draco l'aida à se tenir droit.

« Allez, au lit.

- Tu viens avec moi ?, demanda Nate avec espoir.

- Oui, je t'accompagne. »

Il n'avait cependant nullement l'intention d'aller se coucher avec lui. Il l'installa donc dans son lit puis prétexta une envie de se rafraîchir pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il s'adossa contre la porte qu'il avait verrouillée et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Assis par terre, la tête rejetée en arrière, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Il se mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne désirait pas Nathanaël. Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Ses sentiments avaient tout simplement évolué au fil des mois. Et il semblerait bien que c'était la même chose pour Nate.

Draco ne savait que faire. Il était tiraillé entre les choix qui s'offraient à lui. Devait-il céder à ses envies ou pas ?

Ce qui le faisait surtout hésiter c'était le fait que, même s'il avait beau tenter de séparer Nate et Harry, il n'y parvenait pas toujours tant le jeune homme, par diverses attitudes, lui rappelait constamment le Gryffondor. Il était attentif aux autres, toujours prêt à rendre service, sans pour autant se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à remettre quelqu'un à sa place si ce dernier manquait de respect à ses amis ou à lui-même. Il était aussi toujours partant pour s'amuser.

Mais il cachait aussi une certaine souffrance. Même s'il ne l'avouait que rarement, le fait de ne pas avoir accès à ses souvenirs, ne pas savoir exactement qui il était, le peinait. Draco le sentait bien quand ils en discutaient. D'ailleurs, ces moments de confidence ne lui rappelaient que trop bien ceux qu'il avait eus avec le Gryffondor dans une salle de classe vide.

Il n'était donc pas si sûr de faire la part des choses. Aimait-il Nathanaël pour lui-même ou pour sa ressemblance avec Harry ? C'était cette incertitude qui lui avait fait repousser le brun quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Nate. Il ne voulait pas se comporter avec lui comme il s'était comporté avec ses anciens amants. Eux n'étaient pas du tout importants pour lui, contrairement à Nate. Il voulait être sûr des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, ni le blesser involontairement.

Il allait falloir qu'ils en discutent tous les deux. Il devait essayer de lui expliquer, de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Nate, il constata, sans surprise, que celui-ci s'était endormi. Il réajusta ses couvertures avant de prendre le sac de couchage et d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé du salon. Il pensait qu'il mettrait un certain temps pour trouver le sommeil mais l'alcool encore présent dans son organisme se chargea de l'envoyer assez rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Ils déambulaient le long des allées du parc. Le temps était très doux en ce dernier samedi du mois de juin et même la brise, légère, ne les empêchait pas de ne porter qu'un simple t-shirt.

À midi, ils avaient mangé tous les sept dans une petite brasserie. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis avant la prochaine rentrée. Tim et Candice retournaient chez leur famille respective. Matthew partait un mois en vacances avec ses frères et ses cousins. Lukas et Élisa avaient, quant à eux, prévu d'effectuer plusieurs petits citytrips. Seuls Nate et Draco restaient donc ici durant ces deux mois de vacances d'été. Ils n'avaient en effet ni l'un ni l'autre un membre de leur famille qui pourrait les inviter ou les moyens pour se payer un voyage. Après avoir souhaité de bonnes et agréables vacances à leurs cinq amis, ils s'étaient donc retrouvés tous les deux et marchaient maintenant en silence.

Ils n'avaient pas encore reparlé de ce qui s'était passé une dizaine de jours plus tôt. Draco ne voulait pas être celui qui amorcerait cette discussion et attendait donc que Nate se décide à mettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer à se taire ainsi encore longtemps. Leurs échanges n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes qu'auparavant. Ils étaient en effet comme entachés d'une certaine gène. Il faudrait bien que l'un d'eux se décide enfin à crever l'abcès.

Nathanaël s'installa alors sur un banc et Draco prit place à sa gauche. De là où ils étaient, ils entendaient des enfants jouer mais se trouvaient à l'abri de leurs regards.

« Draco, je peux te poser une question ?, demanda Nate à voix basse, les bras appuyés sur ses jambes, regardant fixement droit devant lui.

- Bien sûr que tu peux.

- Tu me promets d'être sincère ?

- Oui, je te le promets », murmura-t-il.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Seuls les rires des enfants venaient briser le silence les entourant.

« Tu m'as repoussé lorsque je t'ai embrassé, ce soir-là. Était-ce parce que nous étions saouls ou parce que tu n'aimes pas de cette façon-là ?

- Nate...

- Réponds, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. »

Draco poussa un profond soupir. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« Mes sentiments sont confus dans ma tête, avoua-t-il. Je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi mais... je ne sais pas si cela est dû, ou non, au fait que tu ressembles à Harry.

- Tu ne sais pas si tu es amoureux de moi pour ce que je suis réellement, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Et j'ai besoin de mettre tout cela au clair.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tant que tu n'auras pas de réponse à tes interrogations, tu n'iras pas plus loin avec moi ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas.

- Tu te rends compte, j'espère, qu'il y a peu de chances pour que tu les aies un jour ?

- Je le sais bien mais... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te faire ça. Je... Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

- Okay, très bien, j'ai compris, dit-il en se relevant brusquement.

- Eh, attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'alarma Draco en se levant à son tour tandis que Nate commençait à s'éloigner.

- Tu m'as dit avoir besoin de temps, alors je t'en donne. Deux mois, cela devrait être suffisant, je pense. On se reverra donc à la rentrée.

- Quoi ?! Non, attends !, s'écria-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Lâche-moi », ordonna-t-il.

Le ton froid employé lui fit immédiatement lâcher prise. Il regarda alors Nate partir, l'abandonnant seul, debout près du banc, désemparé.

* * *

Il ne poussa la porte de son studio que lorsque la nuit fut tombée. Après être resté un temps indéterminé à fixer, sans le voir, l'endroit où Nate avait disparu de sa vue, il avait erré dans les rues de la ville, ne prêtant pas attention à son environnement. Il était complètement perdu. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir avoué la vérité.

Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs coups frappés à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Étant au quatrième étage, il se demandait bien d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit. Il écarta alors les tentures et découvrit un hibou posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Par habitude, il ouvrit la vitre et laissa entrer le volatile. Ce dernier se percha sur sa lampe de chevet et lui tendit sa patte à laquelle une lettre était attachée. Draco libéra le hibou de son message et celui-ci repartit aussitôt. Son correspondant n'attendait visiblement aucune réponse de sa part. Fébrilement, il décacheta le parchemin et reconnut instantanément l'entête.

C'était une lettre du Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

Voilà, c'est ici que se termine la deuxième partie.

Je sais, je sais, c'est encore une fin assez sadique xD Et plein de questions restent encore sans réponse. Promis, vous aurez toutes les explications dans la troisième (et dernière) partie ;)

N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

À bientôt :)


End file.
